


Conclusiones

by Jenny_anderson



Category: Hawaii five - 0
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: Danny esta solo en aquella habitación de hotel y sus pensamientos lo llevan a su jefe y amigo. Ubicado en el 2x15
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Conclusiones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderaan/gifts).



**Para:** [](https://users.livejournal.com/alderaan-/profile)[**alderaan_**](https://users.livejournal.com/alderaan-/) quien pidió algo Danny al darse cuenta de los sientimientos de Steve en [](https://h50-esp.livejournal.com/profile)[**h50_esp**](https://h50-esp.livejournal.com/)  
**Título:** Conclusiones  
**Fandom:** Hawaii five - 0  
**Personaje/pareja(s):** Danny; Steve/Danny  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Resumen:** Danny esta solo en aquella habitación de hotel y sus pensamientos lo llevan a su jefe y amigo.  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers del 2x15  
**Disclaimer:** ni Hawaii Five -0, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento  
**Beta:** [](https://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/profile)[**yvarlcris**](https://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/)

Es la soledad luego de todo lo que ha pasado lo que lo mantiene despierto, toda esa energía que aún está en su cuerpo y que lo hace dar vueltas por la pequeña estancia del cuarto del hotel en el que se hospeda.

Ha tenido que echar a Steve, quien parecía completamente decidido a no dejarlo solo. No es que no se lo agradeciese, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero en ese momento lo que necesitaba era la presencia de Rachel y Grace. Lo que había pasado no era más que la confirmación de lo que Rachel le ha venido diciendo desde que consiguió su placa de detective : Que el día menos pensado irían tras ellos.

Le parecía irónico que hubiera pasado ahora que estaban separados, pero todo aquello no dejaba de doler, ni dejaba de parecerle una jugarreta cruel del destino. Sobre todo ahora, que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la expresión asustada de Grace. Tragó saliva y se derrumbó en una de las sillas apretando los puños para no llamar a Grace. Ella estaba bien. Estaba con su madre y con Stan, se recordó con amargura.

Tal vez había sido una mala idea correr a Steve, igual si el marine se hubiera quedado el hubiese podido quejarse en voz alta de la isla y enfrascarse en una pelea con el hombre y no estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

Pero ahora que recordaba la expresión de Steve en cuanto se separó de Grace y Rachel, cuando pensaba en el apoyo que le había prestado después de dejar a Grace y Rachel en casa de Stan, donde este último acababa de llegar luego de salir del hospital, y haciendo un recorrido por los últimos meses, se encontró dándose cuenta de aquella expresión de Steve, de los gestos, de las miradas.

Y de pronto todo estuvo claro en su cabeza: el conocía aquella mirada, aquellos gestos. Fue como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago, tomándolo desprevenido y haciendo que le faltara el aliento.

El se había fijado muchas veces en la mirada que Steve le había dedicado aquella tarde, la había visto innumerables veces en su rostro al observar su reflejo en el espejo. Se llevo la mano a la cara en completo estado de shock sin poderse creer la conclusión a la que su mente estaba llegando.

Pero todos hechos encajaba. Simplemente había estado demasiado ciego para verlos. Ahora lo veía todo, las discusiones, las conversaciones, las miradas, los roces.

Propinó un puñetazo a la pared de pura frustración ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No estaba ya lo suficientemente jodido como para agregar eso? ¿Por qué Steve le hacia eso?

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?


	2. Conclusiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve necesita estar cerca de Danny, pero no se atreve a decirle al rubio la razón.

**Beta:** [](https://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/profile)[**yvarlcris**](https://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/)

Steve necesitaba estar con Danny pero, ¿cómo le explicaba esa necesidad sin descubrir sus sentimientos? Luego de todo lo que había pasado ese día necesitaba ver que Danny estaba bien, que la mueca de amargura había desaparecido de su rostro pero, sobre todo, necesitaba sentir su presencia.

Si él se sentía de aquella manera, no quería ni imaginar como se sentiría Danny. Lo cierto era que la cosas para él tampoco eran sencillas, lo que había sentido escuchando aquel mensaje de voz era algo que no había sentido jamás. No le guardaba rencor a Rachel, al menos no lo había hecho hasta esos momentos.

¿Cómo alguien podía darle la espalda a Danny? ¿Cómo había podido Rachel mantenerse fría ante aquella súplica del detective? Era casi como si la mujer no tuviera corazón. Steve no lo entendía, si él tuviese la oportunidad de estar con Danny, si Danny lo quisiera, se aseguraría que el rubio fuera feliz

Y Rachel, que tenía aparentemente para siempre el amor de Danny, lo rechazaba de aquella manera. Observó la puerta de la habitación del rubio, realmente quería respetar la decisión del detective de estar solo, pero esa era toda la distancia que podía conceder en esa situación. Entendía por supuesto que Danny necesitara estar solo, pero eso no quería decir que no doliera y por eso estaba ahí, en su camioneta decidido a dormir lo más cerca que pudiera del detective, aunque aquello rayara en lo patético.

No sabía exactamente el momento en que el rubio se había adueñado de su corazón, para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado del detective. El marine estaba resignado a que el suyo era un amor imposible. Así que, si no iba a tener al rubio como deseaba, se aseguraría de ser el mejor amigo que Daniel Williams podía tener.

No es que fuera fácil o menos doloroso, pero aquella era la manera más segura y aunque él nunca había sido un hombre cobarde, perder a Danny no era una opción.

Se sobresalta cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar. Lo hace aún más cuando se da cuenta de que quien le llama es Danno

— ¿Danny? — Pregunta. Nadie contesta al otro extremo de la línea — ¿Danny? — llama de nuevo, bajando de la camioneta y comenzando a caminar hacia el hotel

— Steve— contesta al fin el otro hombre

El SEAL se detiene un momento, jamás ha escuchado la voz de su compañero de aquella manera

— Si, Danno, soy yo ¿Estás bien? — pregunta reanudado su camino rumbo a la habitación del rubio

— Steve, necesito… necesito preguntarte algo y… debes, Steve debes responderme con la verdad

Aquello logra desconcertar por completo al marine, quien simplemente imprime más velocidad a sus pasos

— Yo siempre te contesto con la verdad, Danno — dice con una sonrisa al momento que llega a la puerta y levanta el puño para llamar

— ¿Me quieres?

La pregunta lo deja congelado con el puño en el aire tras haber dado el primer golpe a la puerta

Escucha como Danny lanza un suspiro

— Espera, están llamando a la puerta

De pronto la idea de estar ahí ya no le parece tan buena, pero antes de que logre dar media vuelta Danny ya ha abierto con el teléfono en la mano y se queda largo tiempo mirándole. Steve nota que tiene los ojos rojos, esta despeinado y parece más perdido que nunca.

Mirarlo de aquella manera no hace sino encogerle el corazón.

Entra a la habitación sin esperar invitación y rodea al hombre con sus brazos.

— Por supuesto que te quiero Danno — murmura sobre el cabello del detective — ,eres mi mejor amigo.

No pasaban desapercibidos ni la tensión que hay en el cuerpo de Danny, ni aquel mutismo en el que se ha sumido en esos minutos, aumentando la fuerza con la que lo abraza, deseando más que nunca ser capaz de decirle al rubio que lo quiere y no solo como amigo.

— ¿Solo así Steve? — pregunta el rubio separándose de él y Steve lo suelta — ¿Solo me quieres como tu mejor amigo?

Steve lo observa fijamente. Los ojos de Danny le piden una respuesta aunque algo en la expresión del rubio le hace saber que yo lo sabia, que había descubierto su secreto.

¿Y ahora que era lo que tenia que responder?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny siente que todo eso es más de lo que puede soportar, Steve solamente quiere que el detective sea feliz.

**Nota** : Un agradecimiento a [](https://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/profile)[**yvarlcris**](https://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/) por toda su ayuda y su paciencia. Esto no habría sido lo mismo sin su ayuda. ¡Gracias!  
**Disclaimer:** ni Hawaii Five -0, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento  
**Beta:** [](https://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/profile)[**yvarlcris**](https://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/)

El tiempo es inmutable, inalterable y la única cosa en la que siempre podías confiar. No dejaría de correr de un día a otro, ni saldría huyendo de ti, ni se sentaría a esperar a que tu estuvieras listo para tomar decisiones. Al tiempo no le importabas, Seguía fluyendo como lo hacía desde antes de que estuvieras en el mundo, y como lo seguiría haciendo una vez que de ti no quedara ya ni el recuerdo.

Sin embargo, parecía que a veces, en muy contadas ocasiones, el tiempo se burlaba de nosotros. El Tic-Tac del reloj absorbía todos nuestros pensamientos y parecía que el tiempo que pasaba entre cada Tic-tac era abrumadoramente largo, como si el tac se sintiera tímido y no quisiera estar en ese lugar. Otros momentos por el contrario, era como si el reloj se hubiera acelerado y no eras capaz de escuchar el tac cuando el tic estaba sonando de nuevo.

Y era justamente de la primera manera como Danny sentía que el tiempo estaba corriendo en ese momento, era como si el tiempo que hubiera pasado mientras estaba ahí, con las pupilas fijas en las de su jefe y amigo, se hubiese detenido. Una parte de él, la de la razón y la que seguía intentando mantener fuera de su corazón aquella isla y la gente que había en ella, deseaba que las palabras que salieran de boca del marine fueran un sí.

Sí, te quiero solo como mi amigo ¿De qué tonterías estás hablando ahora, Danno? Entonces podría sonreír aliviado, hacer algunas bromas y tomar una cerveza intentando olvidar aquel episodio convenciéndose que la conclusión a la que había llegado era errónea. Y culpar a la carga emocional del día a sus desvaríos.

Y podía creer que era solo su imaginación, si no estuviera mirando fijamente al marine. ¿Cómo había llegado a conocer a aquel hombre así de bien? Sintió que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se sintió completamente patético y débil, pero no podía evitarlo.

¿No había la vida ya reído suficiente a su costa? Su vida nunca había sido fácil; ser el mayor, cuidar de sus hermanas y su hermano, había sido un trabajo mucho más duro de lo que podían imaginar. Y la academia tampoco había sido fácil, sus padres ,aunque no se oponían, no estaban felices con su decisión de ser policía. Pero Daniel Williams no quería ser solo un patrullero. No, quería ser un detective, el mejor de su división y había trabajado más duro, durante más tiempo, para conseguirlo.

La vida parecía haberle sonreído durante unos años, dejándole conocer a una mujer con la que no se habría atrevido ni a soñar, una mujer de la que se había enamorado como un loco y que lo había querido, volviendo aquel breve sueño en una de las mejores etapas de su vida.

El problema de los sueños era que irremediablemente uno tenía que abrir los ojos y ver de golpe la realidad y eso le había pasado a él o más bien a Rachel, que se dio cuenta de que no estaba donde debería, se había conseguido al hombre que merecía y lo había dejado, con sus sueños e ilusiones rotos y entre los dedos.  
No debería ser legal que alguien te diera toda la felicidad que has conocido y luego te la quitara de golpe, si había logrado sobrevivir sin romperse del todo, solo lo había hecho por Grace, que lo necesitaba.

Y por ella había dejado todo lo que conocía para mudarse a aquel lugar que odió con todas sus fuerzas en cuanto supo que era el hogar de aquel otro. Eso era algo que no podía explicarle a Steve, que odiaba la isla no por la isla en sí, sino por lo que representaba.

Que el sol, la arena y el mar, eran un recordatorio constante de su fracaso, que todo lo que había en la isla era el susurro de aquella voz desagradable que le recordaba “Stan es mejor hombre que tú” y, además, ahora Hawai también le recordaba que había fracasado como hermano mayor.  
  
Solo esperaba no fallar también como padre, entonces sí no seria sería capaz de sobrevivir. Honestamente, luego de que decidieran intentarlo y Rachel volviera a dejarlo con las manos vacías y el corazón hecho añicos, no se sentía capaz de ser “la persona” de nadie más. Era la razón por la que las cosas con Gabby parecían estancadas y era la razón por la que ahora mismo las lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban de su control.

_No me hagas esto Steve, no lo hagas_ quiso gritar pero no pudo.

**X –X –X**

Steve suponía que había sido entrenado para hacer frente a cualquier situación que la vida le pusiera en su camino. Había estado en más zonas de guerra de las que le gustaban recordar y había participado en misiones de las que jamás podría hablar. Pero nada de eso lo había preparado para la mirada que Danny le estaba dando en ese momento.

Daniel Williams siempre había sido un libro abierto para él, el rubio simplemente parecía andar por la vida con todo lo que pensaba y sentía escrito en la cara. Pero ahora se encontraba con una expresión completamente desconocida, había tantas cosas en aquella mirada azul que Steve no lograba descifrar ninguna. Pero por sobre todas aquellas emociones, el marine reconoció la desesperación.

Una parte de sí mismo quiso dar media vuelta en ese momento, salir corriendo de aquella cantidad de sentimientos que el rubio estaba proyectando, porque intuía que quedarse ahí no sería bueno. Que saldría lastimado y lastimaría a Danny en el proceso, quiso golpearse a sí mismo por dejar que aquello pasara, que Danny se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

La otra parte, esa que se movía al ritmo del detective y que lo hacían comportarse como un loco la mayor parte del tiempo en presencia del rubio, le invitaba a decir la verdad a confesarlo a todo, a pedirle perdón porque estaba completa y totalmente enamorado y contra eso no podía luchar.

Y mientras decidía que era lo que tenía que hacer, Danny abrió la boca

— No quiero perderte Steve, no puedo fallarte a ti también. No lo soportaría

No fueron solo las palabras, fue el tono en el que habían sido dichas, de aquella manera desesperada, mientras las lágrimas recorrían aquel rostro que Steve había aprendido a amar.

Supo entonces que no había en ese momento ninguna decisión que tomar, que ya lo había hecho. Que lo había hecho meses atrás, cuando permitió que aquel torbellino rubio se instalara en su vida.

— Danno — murmuró recorriendo la distancia que los separaba, y apresurándose a apresar a Danny entre sus brazos, para compartir aquel gesto que ambos necesitaban.

— Este no es el momento — le susurra al oído al rubio comenzando a pasar la mano de arriba debajo de su espalda en un gesto que esperaba fuera tranquilizador — lo único que yo quiero es que seas feliz

**X –X –X**

Danny cerró los ojos y dejó que el aroma y la presencia de su amigo lo tranquilizaran un poco. Se sentía completamente avergonzado de su reacción, pero no podía hacer nada contra aquel sentimiento que se había instalado en su cuerpo.

Steve había contestado ya a su pregunta, le quería y no solo como amigo, pero simplemente quería que fuera feliz, algo que Danny estaba comenzando a creer que era imposible. Estando ahí con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del Marine no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, si el SEAL no le hubiera contestado a su pregunta como lo hizo, lo estaría haciendo en ese mismo momento con el latido desbocado de su corazón.

Danny mantiene los ojos cerrados y se deja atrapar en ese momento, sin preocuparse del tiempo ni de nada, Steve esta susurrando algo más, pero el detective no presta atención a las palabras, no es algo importante, son solo frases destinadas a tranquilizarlo, lo sabe.

Hasta ahora se da cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba eso, sentirse así de seguro. Jamás se lo dirá al moreno pero una parte de sí mismo ha estado guardando un poco de rencor a su jefe, por pasar más tiempo con Lori y Joe que con él. Pero ahora mismo todo esta perdonado y supone que puede intentarlo. Que por Steve puede intentarlo. Aunque aún se sienta completamente aterrorizado e incapaz de ser la persona que Steve necesita, se da cuenta de que si hay alguien por quien ha comenzado a querer la isla es por ese loco que no lo ha soltado en todo ese tiempo

— Supongo que mientras no se te ocurra volar nada todo estará bien — dice con la voz ahogada por la tela de la camisa del comandante

Steve emboza una sonrisa y abraza a Danny con más fuerza si eso es posible.

— Las cosas vuelan Danny, yo no hago nada — susurra — pero, claro que todo estará bien — murmura sobre el cabello rubio ahora que sabe que está permitido dejar que sus labios descansen un momento ahí.

El rubio por toda respuesta lo rodea por la cintura.

Steve sonríe, sabe que no será fácil, Daniel Williams es todo menos fácil, pero también sabe que valdrá la pena.

_La felicidad siempre lo vale._


End file.
